


Thru the phone

by birdsintokyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: I guess this is cuckolding????, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Wooseok sends videos of him sleeping with some X1 members to Jinhyuk





	Thru the phone

**Author's Note:**

> Written bc someone requested it on my curiouscat after I tweeted "weishin take turns sending videos of them sleeping with other people since they're away from each other for 2.5 years" and I wrote it even tho I said I wasn't going to bc an idea popped into my head while I was brushing my teeth
> 
> [vietnamese translation available here!](https://www.wattpad.com/783503868-v-trans-allseok-%E2%86%AC-thru-the-phone-intro)

The first one comes completely without warning. It’s late into the night. Some would call it early into the morning. Jinhyuk honestly wouldn’t have known if it were day or if the moon had already made its rise. He had been sweating away in the basement practicing for his solo debut for hours now, only taking short 15 minute breaks for water before throwing himself back into the technique of the dance choreography.

So when he finally checks his phone, the first time in hours, he’s a little perplexed by Wooseok’s cryptic text message amongst the stack of kakaotalks from the group chat.

Open this when you're alone  
  


Jinhyuk has been left to his own accord ever since the dance choreographer left an hour ago, so he non-seemingly opens up the video which was attached to the message.

It’s dark. Jinhyuk squints to try and make out what Wooseok has sent him. He barely picks up that there’s audio and turns up the volume on his phone to listen to it closely. Jinhyuk only realises what the video is when Wooseok’s wanton moan of “Seungyoun-ah” echoes through the acoustics of the practice room. Jinhyuk’s eyes widen and he hastily swipes to the home button in shock, nearly dropping his phone in the process. 

He knows he’s alone in the room and that the door is soundproofed so that if anyone were staying back this late they wouldn’t have heard Wooseok’s licentious voice. But he still snaps his neck to the left and right, a meaningless survey to check that it was indeed only him here, before he opens Wooseok’s message again.

Now knowing what it is, Jinhyuk can discern two silhouettes in the dark. It’s Wooseok laying stomach down, back arched high like a cat as he holds the camera. There’s not enough detail visible for Jinhyuk to figure out who’s plowing into Wooseok from the back but there’s just enough light so Jinhyuk can catch the way Wooseok’s mouth is open and the way his pupils roll back as he moans Seungyeon’s name. The camera shakes with the force of how Seungyoun drives into him. The video is all but 10 seconds long but it’s enough for arousal and a hint of jealousy to build up in the pit of Jinhyuk’s stomach. 

Jinhyuk doesn’t reply. But he knows Wooseok will know he’s seen it by the “read” receipt.

He packs up his things and heads back to the dorm.

Produce X 101 has left Jinhyuk and Wooseok in unchartered waters. They had tried to brace themselves for everything entering the show, but no amount of mental training could have really prepared themselves for how much it hurt to see Wooseok up on the throne while Jinhyuk was keeled over ground from exhaustion. They had both agreed, before entering the show, that they’d put their relationship on a break; to focus on new beginnings. Which brings them to where they are now.

Jinhyuk feels his heart race every time he hears his phone chime. He knows more often than not, it’ll be Hyungjun sending memes in the group chat or Mingyu badgering him for the next time they go out for dinner. And he feels conflicted every time he checks and sees it’s not another video from Wooseok, now that he realises this is a _thing_. But he doesn’t have to wait as long for the next one. This one coming only 2 days after the last.

This video is by far the clearest of them all but it’s the most shaky. Wooseok’s arm holding the camera is extended as he lays on his back, face out of frame. A veiny hand grips at his delicate throat, Seungwoo’s Jinhyuk is sure. The only things captured in the video are Wooseok’s flushed chest, perky nipples and Seungwoo’s torso, abs on display as the leader fucks into Wooseok’s ragdoll body. There’s no moaning, only harshed breathing from Seungwoo before the hand is withdrawn and Wooseok gasps for air with a loud inhale. The younger trembles as he comes, letting out a ragged cry of “Fuck!” as Seungwoo continues to thrust relentlessly through Wooseok’s orgasm.

The video ends abruptly as Wooseok drops his phone and all Jinhyuk can see is the ceiling.

The next video comes some 2 weeks later. This time, it’s a little before midday. Jinhyuk is sitting in a meeting for one of his variety show appearances. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and he takes it out to quickly glance at it while the PD is talking to one of the other guests. 

I woke up this morning and the first thing I wanted was you  
  


He feels like his phone is burning a hole in his pocket the longer the meeting drags on. Jinhyuk tries his best to seem non-distracted. Making eye contact as the PD talks with him and nodding every so often. It’s a risk but he opens up the video as soon as the meeting ends and hops into the back seat of the car as his manager drives them to the next location. He makes sure his phone is on mute before pressing play. 

Jinhyuk glances down at the time stamp on the video and notices that this one is longer than the last few videos too, 1 minute long. Whoever is holding the camera captures Wooseok on his knees and their cock in his mouth. Wooseok looks like the epitome of an angel, despite his lewd actions. With his eyes round and shiny as he stares directly into the camera, peering through long lashes. His hair is messy, but Jinhyuk isn’t sure if it’s morning bed head or whoever Wooseok is sucking off has been grabbing at his hair. Jinhyuk knows Wooseok likes that.

Jinhyuk’s phone is on mute but he can almost hear the vulgar sounds of Wooseok’s spit slick lips sucking around the girth of the cock. Towards the end of the video, Wooseok pulls off the cock and begins pumping, his pretty fingers wrapping deftly around whoever’s dick and at the very last second, he opens his mouth wide to catch the spurt of white. Most of the cum lands on Wooseok’s pink tongue, but some catches on the side of Wooseok’s rosy cheek, and one splatter lands a little higher, just under Wooseok’s eyes. 

The video ends before Jinhyuk can see Wooseok swallow.

When Jinhyuk rewatches the video after all his errands of the day, he can distinct Yohan’s hitched breathing and staggered cry of Wooseok’s name just before he comes. 

Jinhyuk texts back this time.

Hope Yohan tastes as good I do  
  


The reply appears only a few minutes later.

Nothing does  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I gave Jinhyuk blue balls :(  
You can follow me on my pdx101 focused twt @[pushandpull608](https://twitter.com/pushandpull608)!


End file.
